


[卜岳] 小傻子

by pzas1



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pzas1/pseuds/pzas1
Summary: 没有很黄，傻子文学别骂我，我溜辽





	[卜岳] 小傻子

**Author's Note:**

> 没有很黄，傻子文学别骂我，我溜辽

家乡的人都知道，卜凡要娶亲了。

娶的人大家也都知道，是岳明辉。

那是个小傻子。

岳明辉是卜凡的爷爷带回家的。那个时候他还很小，小时候的岳明辉长得粉雕玉琢，一双眼睛水灵灵的，见了谁就乖乖的、甜甜的喊“叔叔好”、“婶子好”。

那个时候岳明辉也不傻，他比还是小屁孩的卜凡大点，至少卜凡挨欺负的时候岳明辉还能奶声奶气地挡在他面前，让别的小孩不许欺负凡凡。

没人问卜凡的爷爷为什么突然带一个孩子回来，街坊邻里也就默认了这是为卜凡养了个小媳妇在家，况且那孩子嘴甜长得又好看，谁会不喜欢呢。

但是谁都没想到老天爷居然舍得折磨这么个玉似的宝贝，活生生地把他永远地留在了十岁。

从记事以来，卜凡记得岳明辉总是一个样。

会甜甜的笑，会乖乖的叫人，娇憨得像是一个会动的陶瓷娃娃。

等大了以后他也试探性地问过邻家的婶子，小岳他怎么会变成这样。看着他俩长大的婶子愣了愣就忽的落下泪来，说小岳是个好孩子，那年夏天几个小孩非要下水游泳，小岳不放心跟过去看了，隔壁那几家的混小子比憋气，小岳还以为他们溺水了上不来，自个就跳下去了。谁知道.....谁知道？

婶子没把话说完，但是卜凡明白。她说的那两户人家在他早前的记忆里是很早就搬走了，大概也是心里有愧疚。但是再怎么愧疚怎么弥补，别人口中那个又乖巧又伶俐的小岳，卜凡还是没能够看到了。

现在的这个岳明辉一直陪伴着卜凡直到二十二岁。

他很乖，基本上不哭也不闹——至少在卜凡的记忆里是没有过的。十岁的岳明辉已经能做很多事了，诸如择菜、淘米、摘摘果子之类的，这一些都留在他的记忆里，卜凡还听婶子说过十岁的岳明辉就已经能帮着生火做饭了，一到黄昏卜凡家的烟囱里就飘出白烟来，隔了好几里地都看得见。卜凡的爷爷就会收拾收拾背篓，和一起农作的乡里人告个别，他说这是他家小岳烧好饭了，小岳只会焖饭，自己还得回家炒个肉，但是对十岁的小岳来说，已经很不错啦。

时光一转眼过得好快，家里也终究只剩下岳明辉和卜凡两个人。一开始一个人背起背篓出门务农的时候卜凡还没觉得什么，等到夕阳西下，他踏着落日和炊烟回家的时候，心脏突然就像个装满酸涩液体的塑料包装袋，被轻轻戳了一下就流出了怎么擦也擦不完的水痕。岳明辉乖巧地坐在桌边等饭熟，看见卜凡回来了就赶紧过去帮他把东西卸下来还不忘和他说隔壁的婆婆送来了肉和菜，闻着好香。

卜凡嗯了一声掩饰性地蹭蹭鼻头，压着嗓子和他说快去吃吧我洗个手。岳明辉破天荒地没听，像个跟屁虫一样非要跟着卜凡到门口，还扒拉着门框仔细瞅他的脸。

后来的记忆可能是被卜凡自己给刻意模糊掉了，他并不想承认这么大个人，这么大个个子，居然还是个大哭包。但那天他无比清晰地意识到二十六岁的岳明辉骨量纤细，怀抱着他的力度却沉甸甸的，像一块柔软的大毯子一下子裹住了卜凡，把他漏了满地的水迹擦得干干净净，还顺带着用他厚实细腻的纹路把一道一道的小口子给填满了。

卜凡也曾经想过为什么偏偏是岳明辉呢。就像是那个永恒的问题，为什么是XXX，为什么不是XXX。

无论是西方的上帝还是东边天庭上的玉皇大帝都没办法回答。卜凡不是个会怨天尤人的性格，岳明辉的时间被无限拉长，那么在他漫长的岁月里卜凡愿意永远当他是个孩子，他是不带恶意的纯真和与生俱来的狡黠灵动，他值得这世间所有美好的爱。

但同时岳明辉在十岁的时候也是敏感而又有些早熟的。这样的特质毫无意外地被保留了下来，以前他在心里憋不住了还会去问卜凡，扭捏了许久才说出口，问他“我是不是很笨”。

卜凡说，“还好。”他在岳明辉眼皮上落下一个不带情欲的吻，“是傻子我也养着呗。”

岳明辉有着小动物般天生的敏锐，在许多次婶婶们交谈提及他时被刻意压低的叹息，孩童们无恶意的玩笑过后送给他的好吃的好玩的，还有卜凡看着他时的样子。

但卜凡不一样。

他也会叹气，也会送好吃的好玩的给他，但他从来不带一丝“爱”以外的情绪。

这样有恃无恐的感情让岳明辉不想纠结再自己到底是不是个小笨蛋，他生来就该是明媚的，只不过花了一点时间让卜凡将他好好地打磨成了比天上星还璀璨的宝石。

他爱着岳明辉，爱他透明赤裸的灵魂，爱到岳明辉真的发自内心地相信要是有一天他真的笨到无可救药了，只有卜凡能找到他，像把气球的线绑在他的手腕上一样，牵着他的灵魂一起回家。

 

成亲也是顺理成章的事情了。那天邻里的婶婶婆婆都来帮忙，她们都是看着卜凡和岳明辉长大的人，这下都有了点送自己孩子出嫁的酸涩心情。岳明辉生得好，婶婶们给他备了大红色的喜服，越发衬得他明眸皓齿。岳明辉扯扯自己的袖子，突然变得有一些害羞，身后正在帮他理领子的婶婶看见了还不忘打趣他，“怎么了我们小岳？还害羞上啦？”

岳明辉也只是懵懵懂懂地听说过娶亲这个说法，并不太清楚具体要干什么。此时听到婶婶的打趣也只是红着脸低下头说，“小岳以后会好好照顾小凡的。”

“嗳，小岳，婶婶这话也不好和你说，要是，要是！”婶婶听了岳明辉的话知道他还是没明白成亲是怎么一回事，她只能臊红了脸模模糊糊地凑岳明辉耳边小声道，“要是凡子要，你也别拒绝，他让你干啥你就干啥！”

“他要我干什么呀？”

岳明辉抬起了头从镜子里看婶婶，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，和以前那个爱刨根问底的岳明辉简直没有两样。

“哎呀你这孩子！”婶婶骨子里还是害羞，刚急起来立马想起这还是个孩子，语气又立马放缓了，“他要是摸你亲你，你就，你就接着，小凡会照顾你的。”说完她忙起身，手搭在岳明辉的肩膀上，突然就鼻子一酸道，“我们小岳可真好看。”

镜子里的岳明辉刘海乖顺地垂下，嘴里咬了个甜甜的喜饼，那讨喜的柿子红倒是还比不上他嘴唇艳绝。

夜深了。岳明辉吃饱喝足开始有些犯困。可他还惦记着婶婶临走前在他耳边千叮咛万嘱咐让他不要先睡着，于是岳明辉还是很乖巧地倚在床头，等卜凡洗完澡回来。

等着等着岳明辉的眼皮就开始打架，时间的概念被渐渐模糊，像是很久又像是只有几秒，卜凡打开了门。

软糯糯的小团子靠在床边，脑袋像小鸡啄米一样一点一点的。岳明辉这几年一直颇受邻里照顾，卜凡去农作赶早集的时候，大家都会给在家的岳明辉做多一份饭送过去，晚上他要是回来晚了，岳明辉说不定都比他先吃上饭。

这些年邻里的照拂全体现在了岳明辉巴掌大的小脸上。他两颊的肉软乎乎的，像是一掐就能掐出水来。可他却偏偏四肢纤细，露在外头的锁骨料峭地支棱出来，又深深地凹陷下去，卜凡觉得他都能在这个小水坑里养条鱼了。

“小岳，小岳，起来，我们盖着被子睡。”

卜凡轻手轻脚地走出去，手搭在他鬓角两侧，扶着他昏昏沉沉的脑袋。岳明辉却干脆直接闭着眼，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“婶婶叫我不要睡着，可我还是睡了。”

卜凡一听就笑了，他有些揶揄地继续问他，“那婶婶还和小岳说了什么呀？”

“婶婶.....婶婶还说，如果小凡让我做什么，我就做什么。”

“还有呢。”

“还有......小凡做什么我都不，不拒绝。”

岳明辉嘴上这么说着，实际上也是这么做的。卜凡的手已经轻巧地滑进了他的衣服里面，他却还闭着眼，睫毛轻轻地抖动着，卜凡的心忽的就变成了一大片池塘，飘飘荡荡地开出一圈又一圈的涟漪。

卜凡怕吓着岳明辉，先轻柔地吻在他的眉间，鼻梁。贴上岳明辉的嘴唇时，他好像还有一些害羞，卜凡哑着嗓子让他张嘴他也听话地张了，灵巧的舌头毫无阻碍地侵入了岳明辉的口腔，带起一串儿咂咂的水声，岳明辉红着脸，只觉得卜凡的嘴唇软软的好饱满，比今天晚上吃的喜饼还好吃。

孩子的欢喜总是不加掩饰的，岳明辉发现了自己喜欢亲吻的感觉，便一个劲儿地往卜凡嘴唇上凑。

卜凡有些发笑，明明以前也蜻蜓点水地亲过好几次，没想到伸个舌头这小傻子就这么喜欢了。他伸手轻柔地揉搓着岳明辉耳后的肌肤，稍稍将距离拉开一点，去看他的小朋友。

岳明辉真的是个矛盾体。

卜凡记得某天赶早市的时候见过几个旅行商人用绣着神秘花纹的毛毯搭起个小小的篷子，他好奇地进去瞅过一眼，那里面摆得尽是女人的裸体。从挂在墙上的画，到摆在桌上的小雕塑，各种姿态各种神情，唯一相同的可能就是她们残缺的双臂和堪堪围住下身的裹裙。

也许艺术品都是要有一些对立的矛盾才能称得上的完美的。断臂维纳斯的古典艺术也许卜凡并不懂，但他看着岳明辉的时候却能瞬间穿越了几个世纪，与那个古希腊雕刻家心灵相通。

他鼻梁生得高挺，到了鼻头却突然拐了个弯，像是落下一个小小的墨点，将他凛冽的线条一下子模糊开了。

他的嘴唇也是，明明唇线清晰，上唇却微微翘起像是无时不刻不在索吻。

还有他的眼睛——卜凡太喜欢他的眼睛了。尖尖的眼角，一边的双眼皮窄窄得内敛进去，几乎都能与上目线重合在了一起，另一边却像鸟儿撑开了羽翼，岳明辉仰头看着卜凡的时候，那扇天鹅翅膀就扑棱起来，羽毛细细密密地飞扬开，卜凡仔细瞧了才突然一激灵，这哪是什么羽毛，分明是他的睫毛，又长又密的洒下来，让他总想用手去拨弄拨弄。

这大概就是龙凤眼，满满一汪秋水倒映在他眼底，火苗却生于水面，顺着他的一个眼神就能点燃卜凡。

他眼下的弧线也好勾人，锋利地画了条线到最后却又圆润地转了个弯。卜凡老说他眼下俩卧蚕好傻，可每次他却总不自觉地去亲岳明辉的眼睛，把丰满的肉唇贴在他的卧蚕上，欲望的咸湿海水被那两扁小船稳稳接住，偶尔渗漏了些出来，就被卜凡用舌尖作为木塞，一点一点吻去那一小片肌肤上的水汽。

有些时候岳明辉被亲得痒痒，就会用脑袋去顶卜凡的肚子，像是桀骜的斗牛，撞上那柔软腹部的时候却又蔫蔫地变成了头小牛犊，他刚用发顶蹭了一圈就被卜凡捞到怀里，去亲他初生的、纯净的眼睛。

如果爱与美之神维纳斯见到岳明辉的娇憨，也会因为找到了同类而喜极而泣。

卜凡轻柔地抚过岳明辉蜜褐色的小口，那里已经渗出了些许情欲的眼泪，卜凡耐心地伸了一根手指进去，岳明辉身子突然就软了下来，他毫不掩饰自己零零碎碎的呻吟，甜腻的声线连同他白里泛着粉的身体一起在卜凡的目光里发抖，像是冬天里掉在树杈上的雪，卜凡只想立马用自己的体温把他烘热，看他淅淅沥沥地从云端跌落到自己的掌心。

卜凡插进去的时候，岳明辉抖得更厉害了。他疼得眼泪都在眼角聚集起来，一不留神就能划破他细腻的肌肤。

“小凡，疼，好疼。”

岳明辉一口气哽在喉咙口，他仰起脖子张开嘴才勉强找回自己的声音。身体里那根性器烫得他只想逃跑，卜凡的亲吻就像雨点般安抚性地落了下来。扩张并没有很顺利，卜凡的性器也被岳明辉的内壁绞得胀痛，他深吸了一口气，俯下身去吻岳明辉因为疼痛而稍稍蜷曲起来的身躯，将吻痕留在他凸起的骨节上，手下也摸上他因为疼痛而有些半软的性器。

从未有过的奇异快感像是电流一般将岳明辉本就晕乎乎的脑袋一举击沉，双腿间被握住的性器在卜凡老道的刺激下迅速胀大变硬，透明色的粘液像是春天里的温泉那样，开始一股一股地从顶端的小孔冒出来。岳明辉刚发出声呜咽，胸前充血挺立起来的乳尖就被有些粗糙的大拇指腹轻柔地蹭过，他后半段的呜咽突地就上扬转了个调儿，低哑的呻吟上还带着数不清的糖粒，颤颤巍巍地掉在他汗湿高温的胸前，顺着他微凹的沟壑淌下金黄色的诱人糖浆。

卜凡察觉到包裹着自己的柔软肠壁开始分泌出湿润的液体，他稍稍将自己退出来了一些，就看见自己的性器上晶亮一片。卜凡不敢动得太猛，只能轻轻地用涨疼的龟头在湿热柔软的肠壁里戳动起来。

渐渐弥漫起来的细小快感开始在身体里堆积，岳明辉无师自通地软下腰开始自己扭着屁股磨蹭，卜凡还顾虑着怕他疼，硬是咬着牙慢慢地挺腰。谁知道那小傻子这个时候脑子就一根筋了，岳明辉声音里还带着鼻音手下却不停地想要向后摸去，“进来，进来点呀。”

他转过的那点侧脸上还带着些泪痕，明明一副小可怜儿的样，艳红的舌尖却搭在下唇，连说出来的话都带上了湿漉漉的水汽。卜凡头脑一发热，倒真顺着他，一个挺腰就将粗大的性器狠狠地顶进岳明辉泥泞不堪的小穴，一瞬间的快感满满当当地撕扯着岳明辉的神经，他又被刺激得红了眼眶，胡乱地叫喊着“出去出去”、“不要了”。

这回卜凡没作声，揉搓着岳明辉的臀尖肉而后用力向两边挤压好让阴茎进入得更深，湿热柔软的内壁紧紧吸吮着卜凡的性器，被温暖甬道包裹着的刺激感比单纯的撸动还要带感。他马眼涨得发疼，似乎只有埋在岳明辉的淫水里才能得到一丝缓解。

卜凡把着岳明辉的腰开始抽动起来，岳明辉还是红着眼叫唤着，只是渐渐的声调开始升温，尾音在每一次卜凡顶到最深处的时候都能缠绵地剐走一块卜凡的理智。

卜凡稍稍抽出些的时候那内里的艳红媚肉还依依不舍地扒着他，激得这愣头青额角突突地跳，整根抽出来又狠狠地钉进去。“咕啾咕啾”的水声合着岳明辉甜腻的呻吟渐渐为这个夜晚带上了旖旎的春意。

高潮是几乎同时到来的，岳明辉尖声叫着射出来以后卜凡也被他夹得一激灵，交代在了他雪白的臀尖肉上，那股白浊滴滴答答地挂在岳明辉屁股上，烫得他又迷糊着从喉咙里发出几声小声的呜咽。

仔细处理掉射了岳明辉满屁股的黏腻液体，又抱着他洗了个澡，做好一切事后工作的时候岳明辉已经在卜凡的怀里睡熟了，他意识飘散开的前一秒还在眯着眼叮嘱卜凡睡觉不要蹬被子，说成了亲自己会好好照顾他，下一秒就攥着卜凡的小手指去见了周公。

卜凡怀里抱着他并不算沉重的身体，看他的睫毛在自己的呼吸下一颤一颤的。他动作轻轻地、轻轻地把那只被岳明辉握住着小手指的手抬起了一厘米，然后自己伏下身去亲在了岳明辉的手指上。

印了章就不许反悔了。卜凡心想，你这一辈子都得好好照顾我了。

虽然这个小动作岳明辉并不知道，但这并不影响他婚后身先力行地实践了他要好好照顾卜凡的宣言。

卜凡一般都会在早上把岳明辉的午饭一并做好以后再出门农作，他是绝不肯让岳明辉生火做饭的，但难免也有他晚回家顾不上做晚饭的时候。

卜凡又怕岳明辉饿肚子，正琢磨着该怎么办才好，邻居家的婆婆主动和卜凡说要是忙不过来就让岳明辉上她家吃饭去，卜凡嘴笨也不知道怎么谢她，第二天去了集市给她拎了两条鲜嫩肥美的大青鱼回来就当做谢礼，倒是弄得婆婆不好意思起来。

于是岳明辉一星期偶尔会有一两天会在婆婆家吃晚饭，可他吃饭的时候还心神不宁，总是忍不住往门外张望，手上还扒拉着米饭呢就是不往嘴里送，婆婆瞧见了就逗他，“小岳怎么不吃饭了？是想卜凡了？”

老人家吃饭的时间总是稍早的，太阳将落不落的时候岳明辉已经基本上吃饱了。听了婆婆的话他就不好意思地低下头戳戳米粒，这里戳戳那里戳戳，突地又猛抬头看她，快速而又坚定地点了点头。

“想。”

婆婆扑哧一声就笑了出来，岳明辉有些不好意思，却又再次重复了一遍，“想。”他歪歪脑袋，又加上卜凡的名字，像是在宣告主权一样，“想小凡了。”

“好了好了，婆婆也留不住你，你去给凡子送晚饭吧，这一下午的他怕是忙起来也不记得吃饭。”婆婆揉揉岳明辉头顶的发旋，将早就准备好的饭盒递给他，岳明辉耳朵里只听得见“送饭”这两个字，一股使命感突然就在他的胸腔里油然而生，他双手不由自主地抓紧了饭盒的把手。

“顺着这路一直走一直走，走到一棵很大很大的树下就停下来，要是没看见他你就喊喊凡子，他能听得见。”

婆婆把岳明辉送到家门口，手指沿着土黄色的小路一路指过去，在远处那片绿叶的地方重重点了两下，岳明辉也跟着她的动作重重地点了点头。

岳明辉双手小心翼翼地护着饭盒，顺着小土路走了一会就到了大树下，一眼就看见了正巧在树荫下歇息的卜凡。还没走近呢他就邀功似地喊了一声，“小凡！”

卜凡还以为是自己思念过度产生了幻听，谁知道一抬头他的娇娇宝贝就来找他了。他忙站起来迎过去，先接住了鸟儿一样欢快的岳明辉，然后顺势拎过他手上提着的饭盒。

“来送饭呀？”

他举着饭盒在手里掂了掂，岳明辉就赶忙垫个手在饭盒底下，听了卜凡的话他又笑开了，“对呀。”

卜凡看他笑得可爱，忍不住就伸手去摸他的耳朵，岳明辉被他摸得不好意思，低下头叫他赶紧吃饭。

“那你喂我。”

大个子耍赖，一屁股就坐下了，岳明辉伸手去拽他他也不动，铁定了心就是要冲他的小爱人撒娇。岳明辉也不生气，听话地蹲下来，用勺子挖了口饭还要配上点蔬菜才递给卜凡，嘴里还不忘哄孩子似的，“啊——”

卜凡握上岳明辉的手腕把他稍稍往自己这带了带，然后乖乖地张嘴把勺子上的东西全都一粒不剩地吃了进去。可他吧唧吧唧咀嚼的时候还不松手，岳明辉举着勺子有些无措，刚想和卜凡说说，那新婚的毛头小子就接过他手里的勺子，改换用自己湿热的舌尖搭上岳明辉的指头。

岳明辉被吓了一跳，嘴巴张张合合音一个都没发出来，脸却迅速地涨红了。他急着想抽回手，却发现自己的手腕还被卜凡牢牢地扣在掌心，指尖传来的热度逼迫岳明辉不得不红着脸嗔道，“小凡，别闹了！”

卜凡哪听他的话，舌尖绕着他的指甲盖打了个转儿就绵绵地吻上他的手指，岳明辉的指尖都发着抖，却没办法拒绝卜凡顺着自己的手背亲到手腕，他低下头就能看见卜凡头顶的发旋，像是个小漩涡似的，他盯了一会儿就感觉到天旋地转，最后才发现原来是自己被拉到了卜凡怀里。

卜凡的舌尖缓缓扫过岳明辉的齿根，岳明辉有些害羞地躲开了，却反而招惹来卜凡更凶猛的进攻。舌尖突然加重力度狠狠舔过柔软的内壁，引得岳明辉的唾液都来不及吞咽下，星星点点地挂在他唇上，卜凡看见了，又温柔地凑上去卷起舌头把他的水迹都舔得干干净净。

岳明辉被卜凡吻得头晕脑胀，臀瓣也被卜凡揉得又痛又痒。

衣服不知道什么时候被卜凡从岳明辉身上给扒了下来，他只记得自己听了卜凡一句“小岳自己动”，就眼巴巴地握着卜凡那根大东西往自己湿哒哒的屁股洞里放。

他们在太阳落山前的麦田里亲吻，在金黄色的麦浪下做爱。一根又一根的麦穗为他们作掩护，像是最厚重的姜黄色的毯子，裹在岳明辉白皙的背上，垂在卜凡鼻尖。

岳明辉伏在卜凡身上，乳尖因为暴露在空气中而迅速地变硬，小小两个尖点悬在半当中，似乎一碰就能滴下花蜜。

可麦地里开不出这样红的花。卜凡迷迷糊糊地想，舌尖却本能地凑了过去，把岳明辉的轻喘舔落在他的胸脯上。

那一大片白皙的肌肤颤栗着，因为卜凡吸吮的瘙痒和敏感泛起了一点一点的红斑。岳明辉轻声呻吟着，细小的音调被卜凡黏在舌尖，堵回他湿润的口腔。

他用拇指把岳明辉的外壳在指尖展开碾碎，他惊跳一般拱起又柔软地坠落。

岳明辉的轻喘落在沉甸甸的麦穗上。

他光着脚踝，两条笔直而光裸的腿分叉在卜凡腰的两侧。他支起身子撑在卜凡身上，开始轻轻飘飘地晃荡起来，橙黄色的阳光从侧面铺天盖地地洒下来，把岳明辉一半的侧脸氤在阴影里。他在卜凡身上轻盈地起伏着，像是太阳神赫利俄斯安抚着自己的金色战马，等待着玫瑰色的帷幕在他指缝间落下。

他身下那匹野马儿的鼻息炙热烫人，眼神凶狠得能把妄图骑上来的男人女人吓得后退好几步，可他这个时候却眯着眼，任由岳明辉的手指在他柔顺的黑发里穿过，在顶到敏感点时胡乱地摸上他的耳朵。

卜凡伸手，将岳明辉在欲望沉浮间无措的双臂圈在自己的脖子上，就像是亲手递给了他一根驯服野马的缰绳。他在心里期待着自己的小牛仔是如何娇纵地抚摸着自己鬃毛，怎么将他修长却富有肉感的双腿跨坐在自己身上，怎么把他紧致色欲的小屁股在他结实的身躯上磨蹭。

他的小牛仔果然不负众望，教了一遍就学会了。温柔被藏在卜凡近乎深褐的眼里，轻轻吻上他每一缕被汗湿的肌肤纹理。

呻吟是给卜凡最好的燃料。他仿佛不知疲倦一般去逗弄自己身上那个勇敢的小牛仔，一会儿去拧他胸脯上情欲的开关，一会儿又去顶弄他湿热甬道深处的门铃。

落日余晖一缕一缕地顺着岳明辉的背上滑下，被卜凡扣在了他的腰窝里。他的手顺着岳明辉挺直的脊骨一截一截地摸下去，他的皮肤上因为兴奋而激起了微小的颤栗，卜凡就轻轻拍打着他的臀肉，像是鼓励奖赏小牛仔的英勇表现。

他的爷爷经常说秋天是收获的季节，所有的果实都会成熟，饱满而结实的，都是好果子。

卜凡的手掌下是岳明辉的臀瓣，比冬季下的雪还白、还绵柔，却像是等了整个秋天收获的最好的那一颗果子。

高潮的时候岳明辉的脚趾不自觉地蜷缩起来，像是麦夹里裹着的饱满麦粒，令人不由自主地想去抚平他卷曲了起来的褶皱。卜凡在渐渐转凉的夜幕下抱着岳明辉亲了亲他汗湿的鬓角，他整个人都软绵绵地趴在卜凡身上，甚至连脸上的潮红都还没来得及褪去，就挣扎着想爬起来。

“你饭都还没吃，怎么办呀小凡。”

“你已经把我照顾得很好了哥哥，我吃得很饱。”

卜凡的手指梳理过岳明辉的额发，吻在了那双疑惑的眼睛上。

他的小傻子呀。

没有比他更会照顾人的了。


End file.
